I Love You
by ChicagoXmadeXBeauty
Summary: This is a song fic the song is by Chris Brown and it's called I Love You his hidden track from his album Fortune.. Karlee liked Cody, He hated her or How can he use Chris Brown to get the girl of his dreams?


_**I**____**L**__**o**__**v**__**e**____**Y**__**o**__**u**__**!**__**!**_

"Hey Cody" Karlee said hoping he wouldn't blow up at her like he always did.

"Fuck Off" he spat, she winced at the venom he spat.

"What's up with you?" she asked

"Don't worry about it" he said walking away. She didn't understand why he was so angry at her anyway.

"Cody, there is something that I have to tell you" Karlee said catching up to her Dashing crush.

"What!" he yelled, he was upset that he lost his match. He didn't really like Karlee as a person; he loved her and his heart fluttered every time she said his name. He just acted like he hated her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked with tears almost in her eyes. That hurt Cody to see that he made her cry.

"I just do okay leave me alone!" he screamed at her and attempted to storm off, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I mean it leave me the fuck alone, I hate you!" he yelled once more. This brought the tears down her face. Cody was dying inside just to kiss her and tell her that he didn't mean it and that he loved her. He was really sick of this act.

"Fine, fuck you Cody!" she yelled back storming away. She never knew what she did to the guy he just hated her.

*Cody's Point Of View*

I needed to talk to someone, I couldn't talk to John he'd tell her, umm maybe Randy can talk. I took out my IPhone and dialed his very familiar number.

"What do ya want Cody pie?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about something" I answered.

"What is it?"

"Karlee" I whispered hoping that no one heard me.

"The girl that you pretend to hate even though you almost fucking die when she says your name, that girl?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that girl" I answered a smile creeping on my face.

"Oh, I got an idea TELL HER JACKASS!" he yelled.

"Well if it was that easy don't you think I would" I replied.

"So Cody Pie is scared to express his feelings about a girl hmm. Maybe you shouldn't have judged Chris Brown it's karma you know"

"Chris Brown has nothing to do with this, I just want her okay" I answered getting angry.

"Just tell her Cody" he replied.

"And how am I going to do that she hates me" I answered.

"Sing it to her, do a dance I don't know just tell her ask her best friend she'll tell you what she likes you can use that"

"Oh Yeah I could sing to her cool idea!" I said sarcastically.

"Just do it, I got to go"

"Bye" and with that I hung up. I spotted Alex talking to John so I made my way over.

"Alex we need to talk" I said.

"What do want?" she spat. Okay I deserve that.

"As you know I uhh kinda umm like Karlee" I whispered lowly.

"Oh what should I do to win her heart?" he asked softly.

"I don't know she really likes Chris Brown, do something about Chris Brown" she shrugged.

"Thanks, what song does she like by him?" I asked, I can't believe I'm going to do it but it's the only chance I have in getting her back.

"When and where?" he asked.

"In the hotel, my room" she said.

"Ok" I replied and walked away.

Mission I Love You Karlee is in place.

*Later that night*

I knocked on Alex's room door and in 3 seconds Alex opened the door.

"She's on her way I got the CD" she said moving to the side so that I could come in.

About 20 minutes later Karlee knocked on the door and Alex let her in.

"What the hell is he doing in here" she spat, she officially hated him.

"Don't worry about him" Alex said.

"Okay" she said and Karlee brushed it off.

"I'll be back I have to talk to John about something" Alex said.

"Karlee what type of music do you listen to?" I asked.

"None of your business, if you hated me why are you talking to me?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know" I said trying to refrain from saying something slick.

"I listen to Chris Brown a lot" she replied.

"Cool" I said just nodding I hated him but he was going to help me in a way I got up and walked towards the stereo. I pressed play and the song started to play.

"I know everybody on this planet wish that they had you

I feel so blessed baby, it's an honor that I got you

I know every man prolly' told you that he loved you

This ain't no ordinary love song

No, this ain't no ordinary love song

So I'ma say it in the stadium

Scream it like an anthem

Say it from a mountain top

Sing it like your favorite song

I'ma put my cards on the table for you" I sang along grabbing her hand making her stand I wrapped my arms around her waist and swayed back and forth to the song. She laid her head on my chest and sang lowly.

"Cause I, love you, whoa

And baby there's nothin' in the world that I won't do, for you,

Oh I, love you, woah

I got to tell you about a million, trillion times

Baby you're the best thing in my life

Put your hand on my heart

Can't you feel that boom, boom, boom?

Only one reason that it beats, is for you

'Cause in this love game, baby I, play the fool this ain't no ordinary love song

No, this ain't no ordinary love song

So I'ma say it in the stadium

Scream it like an anthem

Say it from a mountain top

Sing it like your favorite song

I'ma put my cards on the table for you

'Cause I, love you, woah

And baby there's nothin' in the world that I won't do, for you

Oh I, love you, woah

I got to tell you about a million, trillion times

Baby you're the best thing in my life

For once in my life, once in my life

I can see clear 'cause you opened my eyes

For once in my life, once in my life

No doubt in my mind, you're the only one for me

Baby can't you see?

Oh woah oh, oh woah oh,

Oh woah oh, oh woah oh,

I'm so oh woah oh, oh woah oh, in love

'Cause I, love you, woah

And baby there's nothin' in the world that I won't do, for you

Oh I, love you, woah

I got to tell you about a million, trillion times,

Baby you're the best thing in my life" I sang along once more and the song ended.

"I love you Karlee" I said and kissed her lips, she kissed back and Alex walked in.

"I knew it'd work" she said doing some random dance if you ask me she looked like a dying deer out of the womb.

"I love you too Cody" she said pecking my lips.


End file.
